Crossing Over
by DJFireHawk
Summary: At the battle on Naboo Obi-wan uses the dark side of the force in his anger at seeing his master killed. He ends up being knocked out by Maul who taunts the still-living Master before taking the Padawan with him. Anakin finds Qui-gon and keeps him alive until healers can take care of him, but Obi-wan still believes his master died. How will Maul use this?
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Over

Darth Maul/Obi-wan Kenobi

Rating: M

Summary: At the battle on Naboo Obi-wan uses the dark side of the force in his anger at seeing his master killed. He ends up being knocked out by Maul who taunts the still-living Master before taking the Padawan with him. Anakin finds Qui-gon and keeps him alive until healers can take care of him, but Obi-wan still believes his master died. How will Maul use this?

Chapter 1

Darth Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith was pacing in front of the clearly pissed-off Padawan whose Master he just ran through. The undiluted rage rolling off of the Padawan in waves was feeding his own power. When the barrier finally dissipated the Padawan launched himself at Maul, his fury drawing the Dark Side of the force around him as it fed his anger. For a brief moment Maul was concerned that he may lose, until the young Jedi made an error in his footwork and fell sideways.

Obi-wan knew he needed to calm down and release his anger, but for some reason he was unable to do that. He could feel the darkness swirling around him and closing in as he fought the Sith Lord. The darkness distracted him for a moment and he lost his footing and hit the ground. He felt himself pulled up by the force and thrown into a wall before the darkness overtook him.

As the Padawan lost consciousness Maul walked over to the prone and helpless Master Jedi, leaning over him as the man looked up with pain-filled eyes.

"I will take your precious little Padawan with me Jedi. I look forward to erasing your teachings and making him my own."

The Jedi tried to gasp out some sort of protest but he was too weak to say much more than his Padawan's name which Maul filed away for later. Maul stalked over and hefted the Padawan over his shoulder before making his exit.

Mere moments after the Sith left young Anakin ran past the barriers and fell to his knees at Qui-gon's side. Qui-gon reached out to the young boy whose life force was sustaining his own. It was not long before the Queen's men arrived and carried the Jedi to their healers who managed to help him enough for him to make it back to the Jedi Temple for further treatment.

Maul carried Obi-wan onto his sleek black ship and placed him in a cell behind a force field. He left him there as he went to the controls and set them on course for his private home in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Once the course was set and they were in hyperspace he returned to the force field and observed the Padawan as he woke, looking confused and frightened at his unfamiliar surroundings. The young man knelt down and tried to center him self and release his anger, but Maul interfered with his connection to the force and prevented him from releasing any of his emotions. Obi-wan's eyes shot up to meet his own and he was momentarily taken aback by the bright blue color.

"What do you want from me Sith? Haven't you done enough already?"

Maul let a dark chuckle escape him and relished the flinch of the Padawan as he deactivated the force field just long enough to enter the cell. He stalked forward, backing Obi-wan into a corner as he stared him down with his fierce yellow eyes.

"You will learn to watch how you speak to me little Jedi. I am your Master now, and you will do as you are told."

Obi-wan gave the man an incredulous look. His mind raced to find a way out of this nightmare he had somehow landed in.

"You are not my Master, you killed my Master."

"I did indeed, which means you are now mine."

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed into a harsh glare as the man stalked even closer. He reached out with the force and shoved at the Sith as hard as he could, only succeeding in pushing him back a couple inches and irritating him.

"I would advise you not to try that again my new Apprentice."

"I am not you're apprentice and I never will be! Now let me go!"

The sith's eyes narrowed into tight yellow slits as his anger rose. He shoved Obi-wan against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him and gently squeezed his throat, not hard enough to kill but enough to make his point.

"Do you realize little Jedi how easily I could kill you? I have not done so yet simply because you have the potential to make a great apprentice, but if you continue to foolishly attack me I will not hesitate to end your life. Do you understand this…my Apprentice?"

Obi-wan tried to turn away from those glaring yellow eyes but Maul would not allow it and Obi-wan felt helpless as he nodded his agreement. Maul released his hold on the young man's neck but kept him pinned to the wall with the force. He moved closer to Obi-wan as he started to squirm in a vain effort to free himself, much to Maul's amusement.

"You can struggle as much as you like apprentice, but you will only make yourself tired and weak. You cannot escape from me, and where we're going it will be all too easy for me to hunt you down before you get anywhere near civilization."

Obi-wan sagged against the wall, knowing it was useless to fight this man in the present conditions and decided to wait until he saw where there were going to try and plan an escape. Maul knew his thoughts but decided to ignore it for now, he would learn his lesson if he attempted an escape and would never make a second attempt. For now Maul was content to leave Obi-wan alone in the cell, unarmed as his Lightsaber was back with his former master, and return to the cockpit for some rest. Obi-wan watched the man leave and sagged against the wall, trying in vain to reach past the shield the Sith had placed around him to call for help from any Jedi he could. Unfortunately for him Maul's shield of dark side energy was to strong for the Padawan to break through, and the effort exhausted him to the point where he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Over

Darth Maul/Obi-wan Kenobi

Rating: M

A/N: Certain storyline aspects dealing with Anakin and Qui-gon will be changed to my liking because I can. Maul's initial plans for Obi-wan will be partially revealed. I hope you're all enjoying it so far and please feel free to tell me what you think or make suggestions.

Chapter 2

At the Jedi Temple

Qui-gon stood before the council, young Anakin at his side. He was still recovering from his injury but he could at least get out of bed now. The council had summoned him and the boy to decide the boy's fate. Master Yoda was the first to speak.

"Remedial training, Skywalker will require. Caught up to the level of his peers he must be. The foundations of our faith he must learn. Only then, be able to train him you will."

"Master Yoda is correct. We also need time to find young Kenobi. The bond between you is our only way of knowing he is still alive Qui-gon. We must find him quickly, before this Sith is able to do any permanent damage."

Qui-gon nodded at Master Windu's words. He knew his Padawan was in serious danger and as soon as he was cleared he would join the search. He hadn't thought of Anakin needed remedial training, he had assumed the boy would simply become his apprentice. Only now did he realize that Anakin was missing the core education and training his peers had been receiving almost from birth.

"I understand Masters. I agree that Anakin would benefit from extra education and training before becoming a full Padawan, and as soon as I'm able I will join the search for Obi-wan. In the worst case scenario, the Sith kills him before we can rescue him. I pray to the Force that that won't happen."

"No, try to turn young Obi-wan to the dark side this Sith will. Hard to resist the dark side is. Pain and fear, the Sith will use against him."

Master Yoda's pronouncement silenced the room as they all contemplated the idea of one of their brightest young Jedi being turned by the Sith. It was not a comforting prospect and Qui-gon found he was even more concerned for his Padawan. He had been wrong. Obi-wan was not ready to be on his own yet, he wasn't ready for something like this. As if sensing his inner turmoil, which he probably did, Master Yoda spoke again.

"Be patient we must. Trust in the Force to guide young Obi-wan _you_ must. Find him we will, save him we may."

Qui-gon sensed his dismissal and bowed to the council, leading Anakin out of the chambers and back to his room. He could feel Obi-wan's fear, his anger, and his frustration. His Padawan could not reach back to him and Qui-gon knew he was being cut off from the force somehow. He felt a surge of rage through the bond and wondered what had sparked it as Obi-wan was not prone to anger. He reached out further and felt the suffocating darkness coiled around his Padawan's essence like a venomous snake trying to poison his purity. He saw brief flashes of the scene from Naboo and realized that Obi-wan didn't know that he was still alive, his Padawan thought that the Sith had succeeded in killing him. The rage was explained now, but he only hoped that Obi-wan could gain control over it and not give in or he could be lost to the dark side like Qui-gon's previous Padawan, Xanatos, had been.

Back on the Infiltrator

Maul had left the little Jedi alone in his cell for a week with only a silent droid bringing him the bare minimum of food and water. He knew that if he physically weakened the young man that it would be easier to break his resistance and turn him over to the darkness. He could see Obi-wan sitting in a corner of the cell, once again attempting to enter a meditative state that would never come thanks to Maul's darkness surrounding him. He stalked into the cell and stood over Obi-wan as the young man looked up, his bright blue eyes dulled slightly from sheer exhaustion. Obi-wan refused to sleep until he literally passed out for fear that he wouldn't sense the Sith coming to attack him. Maul grabbed Obi-wan by the collar of his tunic and hauled him onto his feet, pinning him to the wall with little resistance.

"Look at yourself little Jedi. Look at how weak you've become."

Obi-wan attempted to glare at him but the effect was ruined as his stomach growled loudly. When he spoke he kept his voice low, the last time he'd yelled he'd been thrown against the wall…hard, and he still had bruises.

"If you gave me better food I wouldn't be so weak."

Maul mentally applauded Obi-wan's ability to push aside his obvious fear and speak; it also amused him that the young man showed a bit of sarcasm as well.

"Why should I waste good food on an apprentice who refuses to do as he's told? If you behave and follow my orders you can have privileges, otherwise you can sit in here and suffer."

Obi-wan couldn't stop the soft groan that left him. He struggled to get out of the Sith's hold but his body was simply too weak to do much of anything. Maul's eyes stared him down, his force-grip on Obi-wan's body never faltering for a second, until the younger one finally sagged in his hold. He leaned in close to speak low in his ear in his gravelly, growling voice.

"You belong to me. I am your master now and you will obey me or suffer."

Maul waited for him to nod his acceptance before finally releasing him and allowing him to stand on his own. He growled out a single command and watched as confusion, followed swiftly by fear, raced across the Jedi's face.

"Remove your filthy Jedi clothing, my apprentice."

Obi-wan stood in frozen disbelief at the command. He wasn't sure of the Sith's intentions but he was sure they weren't good for him. He shook his head as he backed into the corner. He was imagining what sort of torments the Sith might inflict upon him, each more terrifying than the last.

"No…I can't."

Maul's eyes flashed as a predatory smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He pressed in close, pinning Obi-wan to the wall with his body and feeling the tremors of terror that shook the little Jedi.

"I will not repeat myself again apprentice. You will remove those filthy Jedi clothes or I will remove them for you and leave you here wearing nothing. It is your choice and I suggest you choose carefully."

Obi-wan's eyes grew wide at the Sith's threat and he knew the man would go through with it. He closed his eyes and wished he could forget where he was as he slowly removed his outer tunic. He could feel the other man staring silently as he removed each article of clothing until all that was left were his linen under pants. He shifted on his feet, eyes still closed until he felt the man press into him again and his eyes flew open as he tried to squirm away from him. Maul used the force to hold the younger one still as he pressed into him further, lowly spoken commands barely registering with the terrified Obi-wan.

"Enough. Be still or be punished."

Obi-wan heard the command but could not make his body follow it even if he had wanted to. He arched his back with a silent scream as the Sith ran a claw down his chest and pain sparked in his mind. The Sith continued to trace shallow cuts across Obi-wan's chest until the younger man was panting and shaking, the shroud of darkness Maul had wrapped around Obi-wan was seeping past his defenses as the pain escalated and the dark side started turning that pain into pleasure. Maul watched with a satisfied grin as the little Jedi's screams of pain turned into cries of pleasure, as he knew it would thanks to the darkness.

"You see my little apprentice, no matter how hard you fight you cannot hope to win against me. The dark side allows me to turn pain into pleasure, both my own and yours. I will make you beg for me Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's eyes, which had fallen closed at some point, flew back open as the Sith growled out his name in a dark tone. He thrashed in the man's hold as the pleasure/pain made him writhe. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he did exactly what the man wanted. When the Sith's claws went lower and gently brushed along his aching shaft Obi-wan let out a keening whine of need and a single barely-whispered plea.

"Please."

Maul closed his eyes as he savored that little sound of defeat. He had won this round and would reward his little apprentice for giving in to him. He ran a gentle hand down the side of the younger man's face before reaching down to wrap a hand around that solid shaft. As he teased and played with him he whispered words of praise meant to poison his mind even further.

"Very good my little apprentice. You will be rewarded for giving in to me. I can take good care of you as long as you keep being a good apprentice."

Obi-wan was panting and near senseless as this man brought him ever closer to the brink of something he'd only heard of but never experienced before. He felt the darkness seeping through the cracks in his defenses but he was too tired and too weak to stop it. He finally arched into the Sith as he crested the sensations and then collapsed against the man. Maul easily caught the younger man as he drifted off into a much-needed sleep. He was able to dress him in a loose pair of black pants and a loose black tunic, fitting for one who would be his apprentice from now on. He laid him on the small bed in the cell and instructed a droid hovering outside to give the young man better food when he awoke. Now that his defenses had been breached it was time to start the real work.


End file.
